


Black Panther

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Hidden Desires, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Repressed Bisexuality, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, light Knife Play, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: Logan feels like he's landed himself on the very edge between heaven and hell when he's given the opportunity to test run the beta version of the hosts. High on coke and alcohol he has all of his sexual fantasies answered by so many beautiful women at his begging call. Or so he thinks, until another host dares him to take things to another level of gameplay altogether...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creative timeline  
> Logan hasn't come to terms with his sexuality yet

Logan's eyes grow wide when the whole room freezes in an instant. _No way!_ Then the biggest grin spreads across his face. _They're ALL hosts? But… they're so realistic. You could never tell! No, just wait… too realistic. Too perfect! Look at these women! Their lips, their bodies!_

"Like what you see?" the woman whispers in his ear. 

"Very much so," he admits instantly, feeling like he's landed himself somewhere on the very edge of heaven and hell. He begins to laugh, loudly, almost hysterically. It's too weird, too fucking ridiculous! "Look at them!" he says out loud, throwing his hands in the air and spinning round like a child in a toyshop.

"Resume all motor functions," the woman gives her command and immediately the frozen room thaws and resumes conversation, movement, laughter. 

Logan cannot stop laughing himself as he moves from one to the next. Inspecting them. Desiring them. Each more perfect than the next. "YES!" 

"They're yours tonight, Mr Delos," the woman tells him. "User acceptance testing. To make sure they meet all of your requirements…"

"Oh I think they will!" Logan grins manicly. He can barely contain his excitement . When he'd read the business case it had sounded so ridiculous that for that reason alone he had agreed to meet the applicants vying for his investment, expecting nothing but willing it to be real. And what a reality it is, surpassing even his wildest fantasies. He downs his glass of wine as he casually slings his arm around the perfect waist of the girl nearest to him. _They're yours tonight,_ it echoes wickedly in his head as he puts his other arm around a dark haired beauty with the finest olive skin. He wonders how many rounds he'll manage, how many of these beautiful creatures he'll play with tonight. The possibilities are endless, the fantasy limitless. _They're yours. Yes, mine!_ He feels like a Roman emperor as he lets himself fall onto the velvet red sofa, three stunningly beautiful girls already draped over him as he lays out the powder on the glass table to boost his stamina for the night ahead. 

+++

The room feels like a scene from the Arabian Nights stories, hot and colourful and dressed in silk and gold. Logan doesn't know how much of that is real and how much of that is the cocaine. But then, what's real anyway? The velvet wet warmth around his cock had felt oh so real. Red hot lips on his mouth. Pearly white teeth biting his nipples. All of it had felt as real as a human. But better. So much better. Perfection. Every desire, every fantasy personified. The perfect blow job. The perfect fuck. He has lost count of the amount of times he's blown his load tonight. He feels utterly spend as he lies splayed out on the silk sheets. He even had to instruct the _girls_ to _go to sleep_ for he needed a break. They didn't need to. They slept, awoke, fucked on command, again and again and again. Aah bliss… 

He stares up at the ceiling, grinning like a lunatic, far too wired to sleep and at the same time feeling completely mellow. 

When something stirs in the corner of his eye, he jolts. 

"You look very throughout fucked," Hector whispers into the boss' ear. "And yet…" he bites the shell playfully, "still looking for another, higher kick, _Mister_ Delos." He kneels behind him and starts to massage the dark man's head with his fingers firmly.

"What the fuck?!" despite the fact that his limbs feel like lead Logan is up and off the bed in a flash, pulling the silk sheet up against himself as he presses himself against the wall. "Who the fuck are you?! Get out or I'll call security!" he voice breaks in the sudden rush of movement and embarrassment.

"Security?" the man who resembles Logan so much lifts one of his eyebrows as he lies himself out on the cushions. "You could try," he strokes a hand across the bulge in his black leather trousers, making the sign of a pistol with index finger and thumb, holding it against the side of his head.

"Who the fuck… !" Logan frantically searches the room with his eyes for his clothes, his wallet, his phone. Fuck knows where he had left all of that! But just as he weighs up whether to run out into the hall draped in just a silk sheet or whether to fight this intruder himself, he stops and then begins to chuckle. "You're one of them. You are, aren't you?" He shakes his head. "This is… Fuck."

"One of who?" Hector crosses his arms behind his head, studying the man opposite him. He sees that he loves to play with danger. He may not admit it to himself yet, but it's there, beneath the surface, lurking.

"You don't know…" Logan realises and he begins to laugh again as realisation dawns on him. _They don't know… of course! He thinks he's human! This is so fucked up! But wait! If he doesn't know, how can you be sure… ? What did that woman say again.._ "Freeze all motor functions," he tries, keeping a very close eye indeed on the man. 

Instantly the intruder stills, lying completely motionless, and Logan breaths a sigh of relief. Still, it's weird and he can't help keep himself wrapped up as he slowly takes a few steps towards the bed. He looks the stranger up and down, inspecting him, measuring him. _Handsome_ , he has to admit. _Intriguing_. He pokes the man against his shoulder, still on his guard that he may just lash out. But nothing happens. He feels real, the flesh indenting just like a real body would. _But you're not real,_ he grins to himself. "Resume all motor functions," he says eventually, taking a tiny step back. 

"So what do I not know, handsome?" the man continues without a second thought. "I'm pretty sure I know a lot more than you about certain things." He grabs for his boot and holds a small knife in his hand, laying it on his stomach.

 _Handsome?!_ Logan is conflicted for a moment between his ego feeling flattered and his head feeling affronted. "Get out," he orders calmly, feeling back in control now he knows he's the master here.

"Oh come on," Hector takes the knife again and starts to lightly draw it across his skin."You know, deep down, you have another desire than fucking women." He cuts himself into his palm, hissing as a fine bloody line appears. 

Logan stares at the tiny droplet of blood as it rolls down the palm of the man's hand and splashes onto the crisp white bedsheet like a deadly kiss. He feels an odd thrill at the sight. "Crazy fuck," he murmurs under his breath. He has no idea what to make of this but he doesn't like that this guy, this thing, is lying in his bed taking up the space that one of those pretty ladies could be occupying. And with the bravado from the coke in his blood he grabs the guys wrist, hard, and yanks him up. "Aren't you supposed to do as I say? Get. Out!"

Hector clasps Logan’s upper arms and stares at him eye to eye since they’re almost exactly the same height. “Not necessarily, no,” he laughs, letting go of the other man. "But if you're not ready yet for the next level…" He languidly makes his way towards the door, twirling his knife between his fingers, swinging his hips slightly. He grins at the laboured breath he hears behind him. "Bye, handsome." 

Logan stares after the man in utter bewilderment. _What the fuck just happened? Did that even happen? Am I tripping out completely? What next level??!_

He sits himself down on the edge of the bed. Trying to make sense of this crazy stuff. Trying to ignore the trigger that the other has pulled inside him. 

"FUCK!" 

All in an instant he's on his feet, yanking open the door and standing butt naked in the hallway shouting after that guy, "Wait! What next level?" 

Hector slowly stops in mid stride, grinning, turning his head ever so slowly. The sight of Mister Delos is priceless. _And damn fucking H O T!_ “Search for it. It wouldn’t be fun if I’d tell you, would it. You want to play that game, don’t you, _Logan?”_ He turns back and resumes walking, shoving his knife into his belt. 

Something about the way that guy says his name makes Logan's cock twitch and he's instantly aware that he didn't bother to cover himself back up. _Your deepest darkest fantasies,_ it itches in his head. _It's not real. None of this is real. They're yours, all of them. Whatever this is, tomorrow, when you're down from your high, they'll all get wiped. It will all be back to normal. You didn't want all this just so you could fuck every pretty cunt in this game. You want all of it, the whole mind fuck. And this crazy bastard… well, let's see what game he has to offer. Remember, they can't hurt you. Not really. But you can hurt them, if that's what this guy wants…_

He briskly turns around and walks back into his room, not waiting to see if the other really is coming back as he grabs for his boxers, which he's finally located, and swiftly restores the slightest sense of modesty.

“Oh I don’t think that’s neccessary now,” Hector closes the door softly behind him again. “I saw you got an interest in the next level out there in the hall,” he pulls off his boots. “Wanna tell me about all the nice fucks you had so far?” he boldly owns the bed again, making himself comfortable in the middle of it, studying Logan with great interest. The dark boxer briefs outlining the fine arse muscles and the impressive dick. _I’m going to play with a virgin. Nice!_ He’s not going to touch the guy for that very reason, knowing that men that believe that they’re straight need to make the first step. They need to tear their barriers down themselves. 

Logan opens his mouth then closes it again. This whole thing feels way out of his comfort zone but what the hell. Still, he's gonna need a top up to work this one through and so he throws open the double doors to the adjacent room, finding the rest of his clothes there together with two of the women he'd left there earlier. _Does this guy want to share?_ He snorts at that idea but decides not to wake them just yet. There's time for that later. Right now he wants to see what other games this dude is talking about. And so he grabs a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the liquor cabinet as well as his stash box. 

As he saunters back into his bedroom he hands his visitor the bottle. "So did she send you here?" he decides to ask straight off, ignoring the stranger's question for now. "Or was this your idea?" _Of course it wasn't his idea! Everything he does has been programmed into him._ He's curious now though how the other perceives this interaction. Does he think he chooses to be here? 

Hector takes a long swig of the fine liquor, not bothering with a glass. “I saw you handle these three women without any effort…” he pours Logan a glass though and hands it to him. “So I thought you might be interested in something more, let’s say...specific…”

"Specific?" Logan repeats before swirling the liquid round on his tongue, savouring the burn. He taps out a thin line of coke and looks to his visitor, holding out the straw to him. "Want a line? I mean, I don't know… Can you?" _Hm, she didn't say I couldn't… Well, they'll just have to fix him up after_ , he decides. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Hector takes the straw and sniffs the offered stuff mesureadly. “Specific yes… as in something where you can let go completely, not holding back.” He sits himself on the floor, leaning against the bed, feeling the enhancement of his senses immediately. 

Logan draws another line for himself, wipes his nose and stares at the man in amusement. "Does it fucking look like I'm holding back?!" he taunts, peacocking himself as he walks back to the adjoining door. "I just needed to catch my breath after _several hours!_ " he stresses his achievements. "But if you want to join me for another round, I'll be good to go in a minute," he smirks. " _If_ I'll let you join me." _I might though…_

“I want you to myself for that next round,” Hector loses his restraint with the coke he’s just taken. “I want you to let out the black panther I know sleeps inside of you. I want him to go wild,” he opens his belt and pulls it out of his trousers. He looks up at Logan who lingers in the doorway.

Logan sways just a little as he feels the effect of the cocaine and alcohol stir his insides. But it's not just the drugs that are making his mouth dry. _Let out the black panther inside of you. Let him go wild!_ He feels as if the tables are turned and for a moment he has the suffocating feeling that he is the unknowing host here at the mercy of the other man. But he shakes his head trying to pull himself together. "What… what do you mean?" He closes the doors to the other room though. He stares at the belt as the other thumbs it between his fingers, making him shift. "I don't do guys," he croaks, but even to his own ears it sounds feeble as his eyes slide over the man on his floor. 

Hector doesn't say anything to that, just smirks meaningfully. He takes the knife that had fallen to the floor and gets up. With a few quick steps he walks right into Logan's personal space, holding out belt and knife towards him.

"Wha…" Logan begins, but then a wicked grin spreads across his face. "You are one crazy motherfucker, aren't you. I wonder what role they see for you!" He snatches the belt and the knife, weighing both in his hands. The coke is doing all sorts of wonderful things inside his brain now, sending his heart racing as he considers what to do next. "Take off your shirt then, cowboy," he says boldly. He adds with growing intoxicated confidence, "Let's take this to the next level then."

Hector ever so slowly unbuttons his black shirt, taking his time. He observes every tiny reaction he sees in Logan's handsome face. The twitch of his eyelid, the flutter of his cheek muscle, the slightly upwards curve of the corner of his beautiful mouth. _He's contemplating it now, finding the very depths of his soul._ Hector let's the expensive garment fall to the floor after sliding it off his shoulders in slow motion. 

Logan's mouth had gone completely dry as he watched the man. He does not have the restraint now to try and hide his eyes gliding over the well toned chest that's revealed to him. _I don't do guys_ , it repeats in his head. _I've never been attracted to men. But damn, this guy is good looking I must admit! And it's just a game. Just porn. He's not a man, not really. A fantasy, that's all._

He grins again as their eyes meet and he takes a step forward, gripping the knife harder in his fist. "So… what is your story then, hm? The handsome antagonist?" He brings the knife up now, using the dull side to trace the blade across the right pectoral muscle and slowly towards the guy's throat. "The women do like a bad boy, don't they," he smirks, pressing the steel a bit harder against the side of his neck. "And the men, they love nothing more than playing the hero…" They're so close now that he can feel the warm breath of the other on his face. The whole scenario is making him shiver in anticipation. 

"You want to play the hero?" Hector leans right into the blade, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Or are you leaning rather towards the other side? Liking a bad boy in your bed?" He stops talking abruptly and kisses Logan fiercely, tongue and all, grabbing his arse firmly and pressing their bodies flush together. 

For a moment Logan is completely taken by surprise. And as he's pulled into the hard hot assault of his mouth a deeply pleasured moan escapes him involuntarily. The feeling of those demanding hands on his arse and his cock being pressed against the other man's groin all stir the excitement that now uncoils deep in his belly. 

But then he pushes the man back hard, turning the blade in his hand with the flick of his wrist, pointing the edge under his assailant's chin. "Call me a woman again and I'll gut you to your balls," he hisses, forcing the man back towards the bed. "I'm no fucking hero either," he spits. He starts to lose himself in the story now; _this is so much more fun than just fucking some pussy! Sure, the sex was mind-blowing, but at the end of the day you can screw any whore here for the same. But THIS! This you don't ever get to do in real life!_ "Perhaps," he twists the knife point slowly into the other's flesh, letting go of feigned reality now and embracing this new persona, this _panther_ that the other had mentioned - _fuck, what an awesome nickname that would be!_ \- with a thrill he's never felt before, "you've met your match this time, cowboy." 

Hector feels the trickle of blood run down into his beard as his legs meet the edge of the bed. He laughs maniacally, letting Logan have the upper hand for a moment. He sees how the thrill of the game grabbed him, the crazy fire in his dark eyes, his hair falling wildly onto his forehead. He likes how the other found his strength. Hector had studied him closely without Logan even knowing he was there. Not the gallantry he used when he was with the women. But his inner power of the cat-like animal he teased him with earlier. 

"Have I?" With an unexpected turn of his body Hector suddenly gets on top, pinning Logan onto the bed and wrestling the knife out of his hand, holding it against his throat. 

"You can't hurt me," Logan states breathlessly in a reflex, which is mostly addressed to himself as a reminder, a reassurance, that he doesn't need to fear this strong and clearly psychopathic creature who pushes down on him with the full weight of his body now. _Why does he turn me on?! How does he know exactly what buttons to press?_ It's both frightening and thrilling all at once that this man can look deeper into the darkness of his soul than he himself has even been able to. _They've really_ _mastered it!_ he thinks excitedly. 

Hector doesn't feel the desire to use the knife on the man beneath him anyway. He tosses it aside but bends down and bites Logan at the pulse point of his neck. He also had managed to get hold of his belt again and wraps it around Logan's wrists, binding him to the headboard. "How's that position for being equal, _panther,_ hm?" he sits astride the other's thighs, their groins not quite touching but he can see the tell tale bulge in those silky designer shorts. 

Logan begins to laugh. He must admit that he's never experienced anything like this and he's enjoying it more than he ever thought he would. "You're a crazy bastard!" he hisses, trying to buck the other guy off his thighs but instead shifting him higher up so that his leather clad groin rubs against his already growing dick. He twists and turns, trying to free his arms, trying to get back some control, but failing. "Now what then?" he growls when he finds he is at the other's mercy. 

"The higher level says…" Hector rubs his palm firmly over the small, wet patch he sees forming in Logan's underwear, "experience something you'd never dare outside this place." He frowns briefly as he feels like he's reciting some rules out of a user manual. But he dismisses the thought, loving the sight in front of him. "So tonight, _Logan,_ I'm going to teach you something extraordinary." He pulls the restraints just a tiny bit tighter, leaning across the tied up man on the bed. "Something you'll never forget." 

Logan feels a shiver run all the way down his spine into his coccyx as he feels the other's touch where no man has ever touched him before but he tries not to show it, not willing still to admit to _that_ part of his fantasies. "Untie me then," he groans. "How am I supposed to experience this _something_ e _xtraordinary,_ " he mimics the guy's voice and accent mockingly, "when I can't even fucking move! You want to play with knives? You want to fight me, cowboy? Then fucking give me my hands and I'll show you who you are challenging!" His eyes flash dangerously now, the bloodlust he suddenly feels he can almost taste on his tongue.

"I want to play with something else," Hector says mischievously. "And you don't know yet how well you're still able to move. Look at this beauty," he palms Logan's hidden erection again. "Looks like I brought it back to life…" He bends down and traces his tongue just along the waistband of that annoying underwear. _He must beg for it. I must make him squirm._

"What the hell?!" Logan cries out, thrashing his head from side to side. "I told you I don't do guys!" he tries to argue again but the way his dick twitches as the handsome man licks a broad stripe across his lower stomach betrays his true feelings and his argument is soon lost in a soft moan.

Hector smirks. _Your body betrays your heated words, handsome._ He instantly stops what he’s doing and gets up, moving away from the bed and looking for the whiskey bottle, taking another big swig, reclining on the nearby sofa with his head rested against the back of it. His eyes almost closed to heavy lidded slits so he can watch his prey. 

"Hey!" Logan exclaims in frustration. He can just see the tall and dark haired man in the corner of his eyes. His tormentor looks like he's asleep, not caring in the slightest about his complaints. "HEY! What the hell?!" He growls when the other continues to ignore him. "Oy! Cowboy! Fine! You win! Get back here! I … I want you back here," he pleads as his cock aches in his boxer shorts.

Hector swirls the liquor in its bottle, sniffing it, drinking some more. “I thought you don’t do men…” he lets his fingers slide down his naked torso and right across the heavily stretched front of his trousers. “Why would you need me back there then?”

Logan shouts out in frustration as the other toys with him, his balls drawn up and his cock leaking in betrayal of his tongue. "I don't! I … don't know! I just… need… something…!" he almost sobs in complete sexual frustration.

Hector sighs theatrically, measuring the man squirming on the bed. He waits a few more moments enjoying the sight. Then he opens the top button of his trousers and gets up slowly. Reaching the bed, he holds the bottle towards Logan’s lips and also the back of his head with a firm grip. “Drink some more then,” he says. 

Logan is more than relieved that the sexy host has given in to his pleas and he drinks the fiery liquor gratefully, letting it dull his senses further and lower his already crumbled defences to the ground. "Touch me," he whispers hoarsely.

Hector takes the knife from the floor and sits himself astride Logan again. He slides the handle across that begging bulge firmly. “Touch you? Like that?” he grabs for those drawn up balls and rolls them in his palm.

"Holycrapyes," Logan groans, bucking into the touch. "More!" He wishes he had his hands free so he could pull that guy to where he wants him but at the same time not being entirely in control adds so much to the arousal.

Hector makes short work of those pants and cuts them open, hovering just above Logan’s skin to see the goosebumps form in shock. As he’s laid that beautiful cock bare which he’d admired from afar before, he stares at it for a moment without touching, wanting to hear the man beneath him beg again. He sees the vein pulse in anticipation and the tip glistening, revealing how hollow Logan’s words are. Staring at this beauty makes his own cock very uncomfortable in his snug fitting leather trousers. 

Logan feels more naked than he's ever felt before. If his hands had not been suspended above his head and had he not been high on coke he would have folded them in front of his privates by now. Instead he has no choice but to let the other man stare at his throbbing erection and it's beyond thrilling even if he can still barely admit it to himself. 

"Touch me!" he gasps when the other makes no move by himself. "Sh...show me yours. Damn!" he eyes that big bulge inside those soft leather trousers hungrily, letting the dark panther prowl just that much closer to the surface. 

Hector wonders for a moment if he should free Delos and have him pull out his dick but he decides against it. “Since you beg me so nicely,” he rasps, making a show of getting out his hard on. Of course he wasn’t given any underwear, so he now can just show off his proud, perfect member. He strokes it slightly, still not touching Logan again but watching him, watching his impatience grow, his cheeks glow and those dark eyes getting more and more angry. 

"Nice…" Logan admits, swimming on the intoxication of his drugs and deep arousal combined. He smirks now and licks his lips. He still isn't sure what exactly he wants but he's ready now, ready to play the game, ready to reach the next level.

Hector decides that this is finally the moment to make his move. He traces the thick vein in Logan’s dick with the knife handle again before bending down and licking a broad stripe with his tongue across it. Root to tip.

"Fuuuuuuccckkkk," Logan moans loudly, pulling at his restraints. The girls had given him what he had classed as the perfect blowjob just hours earlier. This though feels completely different. A new level indeed! Rough. Demanding. Dangerous. Forbidden. The coarse brush of that dark beard across his sensitive flesh. "More!" he already begs, orders, cries. "So fucking good!"

Hector really goes for it now, sucking that delicious dick powerfully, engulfing it, swirling his tongue around the sensitive crown. But he also lifts up Logan’s legs to reach his actual goal. His tongue taking a detour across the man’s balls, his perineum and finally...his anus, wetting it thoroughly without giving the other a chance to think. 

Logan's instinct is to kick the other man off and shield his most intimate place. He's had the occasional wild girl feel him up there, even finger him when he was really stoned. But having a _man's tongue_! Down there! He doesn't move though. It feels way too good and doesn't dare risk that the other would abandon him again. He's at the point of no return now, willing to do and take just about anything to find relief as his dick drips precum over his stomach. 

Hector is tongue fucking Logan masterfully now, jacking off his dick at the same time. He spits onto that fine rose and licks firmly across it, into it, making the man at his mercy whimper and shiver. His own cock is leaking precum now too but he’s got all the time in the world. 

Logan moves his inner muscles. Each time that tongue pushes into him the sensation takes him right to the edge but not quite over it and he feels like he's about to lose his mind. "In! Your fingers! Something! Anything!" he howls, spreading his legs wide. He wants to come and yet he doesn't yet, wanting more, wanting to reach a high he's never reached before.

Hector smirks at the unashamed, stoned begging, the unmistaken, wanton body language. He quickly, generously lubes up his cock but then thinks better of it, pressing the tip of his middle finger against the needy hole first. _I must not hurt him._ He probes with both now, his tongue and his finger. 

"Yessss!" Logan pulls up his legs further, curling up to give his all. His reservations and straight barriers have all but evaporated and he's shakingly horny for this guy now. His eyes are rolling back, black with lust. His breath short and shallow. And when his unexpected bedpartner rubs over his prostate he almost cries with the intense pleasure that consumes him. 

"Fuck me," he blurts out as the panther leaps free. 

Hector doesn’t need to hear that twice. He pulls down his own trousers just that fraction more to let him move forward and he gladly does as he’s told. He presses his highly erect cock against that waiting, wanting hole. He holds up the other’s legs so he can work himself in at the perfect angle, stimulating the formerly straight man, making him see stars, not knowing anymore what’s up and what’s down. “You’re a fucking hot man,” he hears himself pant, absolutely enjoying this act. “Let your animal out, Delos,” he rasps.

The pain, even to his dulled senses, forces the tears from his eyes as he's breached so spectacularly. For a moment Logan regrets his impulsivity and neediness and he begs his lover to "Wait!" as he tries to catch his breath. The encouraging words though, pleasuring his delicate ego so smoothly, help him submit to the intrusion as he learns to relax into the alien feeling.

Hector stays right where he is for a moment, holding himself up with one hand and decides to free his prisoner. He suddenly has the urge to feel his hands on him too. As soon as the other’s arms are free he thrust further into him. Inch by inch, watching him closely. “I want the panther to take control now,” he whispers right against Logan’s ear. “I want him to fight me as you promised earlier.” 

Logan had no idea that sex like this existed. The act, yes of course, but the sensation… Not in his wildest, dirtiest dreams had he imagined the delight that he has been missing out on. He hadn't realised this is exactly what he needed. 

As soon as his arms are free he grabs the man who is taking him to levels previously hidden to him and pulls him down hard, seeking his mouth with a ferocious hunger.

Hector hadn’t expected a kiss from his unique lover but he welcomes it just the same. Battling that agile, hungry tongue, loving the strength of those previously bound arms encircling him. And with his body free to move, Logan takes him in even further, gives him the freedom to truly thrust. “Fuck, you feel good,” he admits uncharacteristically, burrying himself deeper and deeper. 

The beast within runs loose now and Logan uses his strength to answer the other's plea. He manages to somehow turn them over, kissing and stroking. When he has the man pinned underneath him he crouches down on him, swiftly taking that hot member in his hands and he desperately guides it back to his hole. The breach is less painful this time and he sinks himself down slowly but fully, needing it so badly. "You're fucking gorgeous," he pants hotly as he begins to ride his cowboy with firm thrusts of his hips.

Hector hadn’t planned for that. For this man taking control. But it’s exquisite. The power of someone fighting back but in the end submitting himself anyway. His cock is on fire inside that hot channel now. He clearly feels spoilt as he grabs for those lean thighs. He manages to pull himself up and takes Logan into a fierce embrace as they reach their higher level together, panting and groaning. 

As soon as his lover changes angle Logan sees a previously undiscovered galaxy of stars before his eyes. He collapses against the man's shoulder and then throws his head right back again as the most incredible climax flows from his cock in an endless wave. This feels nothing like the normal stimulation that has him spill his seed, but rather something that explodes in his pleasure core, right where that hot sleek weapon rams into him. Again and again his cock throbs and pulses and he feels close to passing out from the sheer ecstasy as he floods their tangled bodies with his wet white orgasm. 

A guttural laugh escapes Hector as he feels the other’s cum spread between them. Logan’s inner muscles acting wild around his cock. He grabs his arse anew and licks along his throat as it is so exposed to him with his head thrown back in pure bliss. “Perfect mating ritual,” Hector moans as he looks into Logan’s zoned out black pupils. “Glad you set your animal free,” he guides the breathless man up and down on his hard on now, wondering how long he can go. It feels pretty amazing to have that much stamina. 

"Fucking fantastic," Logan slurs. He happily lets the other guy ride him up and down his cock now, the hard thrusting just keeping him on that dizzying high. He throws his arms around the guy's neck and seeks his mouth again, biting at his lip. "Come in me then, you crazy bastard!" he utters now without a care. He's so lost already, he might as well ride this crazy ride out to the end.

Hector knows he could go on forever now, but Logan begging for his cum triggers something inside of him that makes him let lose what he had been holding back. He grabs for the other man’s head and kisses him again fiercely as he fills him up to the brim, pumping everything he’s got into his bed partner. He isn’t sure if he’s reached a higher level now too, whatever that means, but this act clearly was spectacular. 

Logan gasps and moans into the hard kiss as he feels the other man come undone for what feels like an eternity. He wonders briefly if this is a technological enhancement of the human experience as he overflows, but he takes it gladly when he feels the man's semen drip out of him. 

"Fuck," he whispers in the other's ear when they finally collapse together. "Whoah, that was… ." 

"Delos, you've been a goddamn fucking hot ride," Hector indeed has to catch his breath, murmuring the words into the hollow between Logan's neck and shoulder. It feels incredible to stay in that hot hole just for a little while longer. His dick all flooded by his own cum.

Logan moans softly in agreement, feeling utterly done for and only held up by the older man's strong embrace. He slumps when the other pulls them both down onto the bed, keeping his eyes shut as he feels that fine cock slip out of him. 

"Fuck I needed that," he admits, murmuring into his pillow as his backside and his cock still throb wildly.

Hector chuckles, "I know. Your inner animal was ready for it without you even knowing." He pulls back a little to look into the other man's face with earnest for the first time. "So if the black panther might need me again, you'll know where to find me." He gets up, does up his trousers, takes his shirt and the whiskey bottle and makes to leave. At the doorway he turns around, a big grin plastered on his face, tipping his fingers against the side of his head as if he's wearing a cowboy hat. "It was a pleasure, Mister Delos." And with that he's out of the door. 

"It was…" Logan grins wickedly to himself, half passed out already and unsure whether he's awake, dreaming or tripping. He doesn't care either way. Tonight was definitely something else, something wicked and next level. He knows his father would break his legs if he found out what he'd been up. _Just one more thing about me that disappoints you_ , he thinks grimly, but pushes the melancholy away. He'll make sure he and William never find out. 

With a satisfied grin plastered across his face he tells the black panther to go back to sleep for now, whilst he continues to lie awake praying for the sleep that fails to come to him. 

+++


	2. Chapter 2

Westworld had been a dream come true. From that first day he stepped off the train onto the dusty platform in the hot dry sun he had finally _lived_ . Not the rotten drugged up version the others would call the real world. The real world sucked ass as far as he was concerned. The real world with its expensive champagne and caviar, the extravagant parties and expensive women. It might be _real_ but it was hollow. Real life was as much game as this one and one he didn't feel quite as confident playing even if he pretended well enough. He didn't like the rules, the boundaries or even the rewards much. Some would say he was a spoilt and ungrateful brat and perhaps they were right. He didn't care though what _they_ thought. They didn't live his fucked up life where no matter what he did it was never quite good enough in the eyes of his father. Sure he had more money than sense but none of that could buy him the things that it could here. 

And now the dream is his, with Delos Incorporated's investments making the futuristic project of some mad scientist a profitable reality. 

Here he has become a real man. Here he knows how to play the game and he loves it! He can be anything he wants here, everything that he can't out there. The hero, the villain - isn't it all the same in the end? 

But there's one thrill he still hasn't been able to find in the park. One that he desires the most. By now he had played all the major start up storylines. He'd fucked every girl host that he could get his hands on. He liked the girls at the Mariposa. They knew how to handle a man, how to give it rough and raw, just the way he liked it. He didn't care much for the whimpering of some of the girl-next-door characters, like precious sweet Dolores, that needed far too much effort in order to get laid. No, she was William's thing. Allowed him to play the hero, the knight in shining armour. Even now Logan wonders if he's even taken that pussy yet or whether William still just flutters his eyelashes at her whilst she holds him at bay. _That girl has bigger balls than he does_ ! He shrugs. _Or perhaps he needs a man as badly as I do,_ he laughs to himself. 

The truth is though, he can have any man just as much as any woman. But he doesn't want _any man_. Sure he has played with some of the male hosts. Initially surreptitiously, later boldly including full blown orgies. They'd been hot horny fun. But none have truly captured his interest in the way that first encounter had. They're just no match. Pretty boys. Your average sharp shoot. The rough are too rough, the smooth too smooth. He'd penetrated a handful of them and it had at least widened his options, but it's still not the same. And he isn't about to submit himself to anything less than what he truly desires. 

_Where is he?_ He cannot imagine that the park has shelved … _damn, I don't even know his name!_ Surely he has a major role to play, such a handsome, dangerous man. But he has not seen a glimpse of him since that one wild night. And he admits he has not been able to think about much else, no matter how many other hosts get him off at any one time. 

He plays it cool as he saunters through the dusty streets of Sweetwater and into the Mariposa where he takes a seat at the bar and orders his usual tipple. This feels more like home than his luxury apartment back home. It's just a game; but it's the best fucking game he's ever played! He knows the hosts better than he knows any of his friends in the real world. Of course they're pretty simple things at the end of the day, stuck on their story loops with only minor improvisations and a limited range of emotions and motions. Some of the major characters, they are a bit more complex, but after so many times you get to know their limited lives, desires and drives pretty rather well. 

_I want to see_ him! he thinks frustratedly as he throws back his whiskey and lets sweet Clementine drag him to his feet. _Oh what the hell, might as well enjoy it while I wait!_

+++

Hector throws down his blanket and grins at the deputy. “His rifle too,” he snarls as he is challenged about riding the Sheriff’s horse. He opens fire at everything that moves and kills with every shot. _I’m finally going to get that safe and everything that’s in it!_ He grins at his blonde companion as she mirrors his actions while he enters the salon. 

He takes his time as if nothing has happened and gets himself a whiskey from the shaking barkeep, flirting with Madam Maeve, whom he fancies above all the boring girls. He’s given his men all the instructions so he can just lean back and watch, stroking his hand fleetingly alongside the Madam’s neck and cleavage. 

Logan almost falls down the stairs in his rush to get to the action, still pulling up the zipper of his fly and fumbling for his gun. It's not that often that anything truly thrilling is staged in Sweetwater. Mostly it's just the odd brawl over cheating at cards or dice and he has no interest in that. But this sounds a lot more exciting as shots and screams fill the air. 

"Billy!" he calls out for his companion, wanting him to see what other fun this place has to offer - and wanting to see how his soft brother-in law-to-be handles this. But he's nowhere to be seen. 

He aims and takes a shot mid stride, missing one of the men on the balustrade by only an inch. His second shot hits its mark though and the man falls down the balustrade and the body lands right by his feet with a dull thud just as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, groaning as he grabs his bleeding shoulder. 

Hector turns away from his amusement, anger starting to coil in his gut as he realises his men are getting shot at. He aims at the man at the foot of the stairs and fires three times. 

Logan feels the impact from the bullets and he's thrown back, landing hard against the staircase. He feels pain shoot through his shoulder and the room spins briefly, but then he catches his breath and begins to scramble back to his feet, turning to the man at the bar who had shot at him.

He freezes when he sees _him._ The man he has been looking for for months!

"What the fuck?!" Hector yells furiously as the man, who’s also all clad in black like he is, does stumble and fall but doesn’t die. He looks at his gun in bewilderment. It’s only a fraction of a moment though. He doesn’t think twice before assaulting the stranger. He’s in front of him with a few long strides and grabs him by the lapels of his fine surecoat, throwing him to the floor and aiming his fist at that arrogant looking face. 

Logan gasps as he's put on his back and the breathtakingly handsome bandit straddles him in a way that instantly takes him back to their last tumble, his cock swelling excitedly in his trousers. "You!" he exclaims as he tries to shield himself against the impact of that fist. "It's you!"

 _Of course it’s me._ Hector lands his blow right onto the other’s nose, but to his frustration it doesn’t crack. He wraps his fingers into the expensive tie and starts to strangle the stranger, his anger mounting that he must be wasting his precious time with this dickhead. 

"E-nough!" Logan chokes and sputters, the attempt to strangle him failing only thanks to the protection of the park's programming but it's feeling horribly real nonetheless. He isn't able to push the other off. _Fuck he doesn't remember!_ it flits through his head in frustration. _Of course he doesn't. None of them remember anything that happens to them. Can you imagine if they did!!_

Hector thinks of another strategy quickly when he can't seem to cut off the air of this strange man no matter how hard he tries. He loosens the tie and has the other’s hands tied up within seconds while his companions shoot their way into the saloon. The two upstairs throw the safe down onto the counter. He pulls the man up and towards him, breathing into his face, “I’ll teach you a lesson about interfering with _my_ plans, _boy!”_

"Oh I'd like that," Logan challenges back mischievously as he grapples with the other, the thrill of this long awaited meeting running through his veins like heroine, made all the more interesting by how the other has him tied up in a much familiar manner to that first time. 

But the moment his assailant opens his mouth to respond, Logan's face is suddenly covered in his hot red blood spraying from the gunshot wound that's torn open his neck. For the briefest moment the older man's eyes grow wide in realisation. Then his grip slips away and the light in his eyes goes out as he falls to the floor with a sickening crunch. 

Behind where his cowboy stood Logan now finds a somewhat overweight, trigger-happy middle aged man grinning a surprised but exhilarated grin at him.

"You're welcome," the unwanted guest says triumphantly as he holsters his gun awkwardly. 

Logan feels a sudden fury take hold of him. He jumps over the motionless frame of the black bandit bleeding out on the floor of the saloon and within three strides has his bound hands wrapped around the guests podgy throat. "What the FUCK did you do that for?!" he screams in the man's face.

“I… I rescued you, sir. Didn’t I?” The older man stammers, but gets his courage back instantly. “He is… _was_ a wanted murderer! I’m going to get all the fame for killing him and the prize that is on his head!” he beams proudly.

William has also arrived at the disturbing scene and tries to pull Logan away from the other paying customer. “Logan, get a grip!” he says firmly, “Think of which side you’re on!”

Logan just sees red as he shakes the shorter man. "You… idiot! FUCK!" He shoves him back hard and shrugs William off. _He's right,_ he knows, but he's far too pissed right now and he storms out of the Mariposa Saloon. 

Maeve approaches Logan outside as if nothing had happened, standing between corpses. “You want me to help you clean yourself up?” She bats her lashes at him, dabbing with her laced handkerchief at his blood soaked beard after she has hastily untied the firm knot Hector had made around her guest's wrists.

Logan feels his fury subside under Maeve's attention and he finds his usual cheeky charming self again. "Sure, gorgeous." He sees William come outside now as well as the other guest, who looks at him skittishly. He wraps his arm around Maeve's corseted waist and clasps the middle aged man on his shoulder. "Great job, buddy," he praises before William can order him to apologise. "Sweetwater is a lot safer thanks to you," he plays on the idiot's hero complex. "So ehm...who was that guy you shot again?" he asks smoothly.

“Hector Escaton! Most wanted murderer, dead or alive!" The newcomer answers excitedly, visibly relieved that Logan had calmed down so quickly. “I saw that poster over there,” he points into the direction of the salon door. “And then I saw you in grave danger and pulled my gun. So my shooting lessons have paid off after all!” he holds out his hand to the younger man. 

Logan swallows the bile rising in his throat at this man and plasters his sweetest smile onto his face as he shakes his hand. "Oh absolutely. I owe you my life, sir." He rolls his eyes at William though when the other turns his head and steps towards the mentioned poster, ripping it off the door. "So… Hector Escaton … Quite the villain indeed," he grins to himself that he had been right in his guess of his role. "Nice."

“I need photos of my success!” The middle aged man says to no one in particular but from out of nowhere a photographer appears and Hector and his second in command get draped into coffins and the man stands proudly between them with his rifle held in the air, grinning like a loon.

Logan throws a last casual look at the _body_ of the man he'd been having wet dreams about for months and he stuffs the poster in his breast pocket. At least now he has a name and clearly they've got a storyline for him to keep the guests entertained. Despite his frustration that this pompous moron had finished him off so quickly he feels a sense of achievement now. And with that he lets the madam lead him back inside to get him cleaned up. 

+++

After his initial reluctance for weapons and violence, William has loosened up quite a bit and finally agreed when Logan asked him to go and hunt down Hector Escaton and his gang to get the bounty. Not that they needed it but just for the fun of it. He knows now that he can’t get killed and he finds recently that he does like shooting… and playing the hero. _It’s just a game. Right?_

"Are you excited?" Logan grins at William as they ride up the dust path towards the mountains. After a few days of absence, which Logan had guessed were necessary to patch up the most wanted man of Sweetwater after his messy death, there have been rumours of sightings of Escaton and his bandits again. And he had not needed to be told that twice before finding them horses and ammo. 

“I am!” William exclaims as he spurs on his horse, “I’m always for justice. And that guy needs to be put in jail!” 

_That guy needs to be put in my ass!_ Logan wickedly thinks to himself but he doesn't say that outloud. He has no issue with William knowing he occasionally fucks with guys - he's happy enough to flaunt his sexuality within Westworld nowadays. He's not sure yet he wants him to know just how obsessive he is about this particular man, however. Especially not since he doesn't know yet how he's going to convince the man who now has been programmed to kill him that really he wants to screw with him instead. 

"Good! I'm glad your balls have finally dropped," he sneers, spurring on his horse.

William huffs, wanting to sharply respond but decides to let it go, being used to Logan’s harsh jesting by now. “Overthere!” He points to the next sandy hill where he thought he’d seen something move. He prays that they’ll have the skill to bring the bandit into Sweetwater without having to kill him. _But then again, why not? It’s just a game. Right?_

Almost as soon as that thought enters his head bullets start to fly. He instantly crouches down against his saddle. Even though he knows that they can’t be killed, they hurt enough to care and he moves on instinct. 

Logan tries to calm down his horse as it rears and turns and threatens to break into a gallop. "Ssssh, whoah easy!" He decides it is better to tether the animals though and agily jumps down, grabbing the reins of William's horse too and pulling them into the shelter of an overhanging rock against the hail of bullets. There he begins to laugh, feeling the exhilaration of an impending gunfight.

William looks at him sideways, getting angry. “How do you think we can overthrow them, huh? We’re like sitting ducks here! We should have made a plan before running right into their line of sight!” He tries to aim at something but the bandits just move too quickly and hide too well, using the advantage of the landscape they know in and out. 

"Oh fuck sake, Billy, will you stop being so uptight!" Logan sighs dramatically, whilst reloading his gun. "We don't need to worry about any of these, they're just cannon fodder. We're after Armistice and Escaton." He points to a pile of rocks a little along. "I'll give you cover. Get over there and find Armistice. And I'll find the boss." 

+++

Logan smirks at the man who's pointing his gun at him in the same way that he has his aimed at the bandit leader. It had taken him the best part of an hour but eventually he had tracked down the hideaway and had surprised the man in his own _home_. And to his surprise and relief he's alone. 

"Look," he says as he lowers his gun very slowly, keeping his eyes firmly on the other, "I'm here to claim my bounty. But not the one that's on your head."

Hector frowns, fixing the man who found his lair and even got the guts to step over his threshold. He’s furious. But something in the stranger’s expression makes him hesitate to pull the trigger. His scarred eye twitches but he stays silent.

Logan slowly crouches to the floor and places his gun down in the sand, all the time maintaining the tense eye contact. His ears are pricked for any sound that may indicate that one of the members of this man's group has come to the boss's aid but all stays surprisingly quiet. He hopes that the trick to send William in as bait keeps them occupied for at least a little while. 

"You don't remember me, do you?"

“Why the fuck should I remember you?” Hector stays on high alert, wondering why this man is not shooting at him or making any movement to arrest him.

"Well," Logan rises himself back up again, every move measured as not to set off the guy who is ready to blow out his brains - or at least very well attempt to - at the slightest hint of a threat. "You and I, we've had a few interesting encounters. Although I must say that that time that you tied me to the headboard and screwed my ass, that was definitely preferred over the time that you tried to shoot me, beat me up, oh and strangle me. Although… there's something quite kinky about the latter, I will admit…" His eyes are sparkling wickedly as he awaits the other's reaction, expecting anything from laughter to violence to …

Hector laughs indeed. Loudly so. “Me? Screwing _your_ ass?!” He looks at the man who has chosen to clad himself all in black just like he prefers too, up and down with a well measured glance. “I don’t do _men!”_ he says pointedly, lowering his gun a fraction now too, wondering where this conversation is going. This guy is different than the usual ones who want the bounty and who he always manages to escape from. This one seems smart. A challenge.

Logan chuckles too. "Ah yes, I said that too. But then, well _you_ reminded me that I _do_ in fact do men. Especially a man like you. The thing is, Hector ... - can I call you Hector?"

The bandit doesn’t answer the question but steps right into the other man’s personal space. He grabs him by the lapels and holds the gun right beneath his chin. “What the fuck are you talking about, Mister …?” 

At the close proximity of the other, his steel weapon pushed against his chin, Logan groans softly, feeling his arousal flare instantly. The man smells differently than he remembers - of course he does. Back then, at the investment party, he smelled of expensive aftershave. Such would not be fitting here in the dessert for someone living in the mountains off the proceeds of his robberies. A more musty smell enters his nostrils, of sweat and dirt, and yet it stirs him even more than the sweet chemical aftershave had. This is pure raw masculinity right there. And yet it comes in the shape of something rather extraordinarily and unusually handsome. 

"Delos." He almost forgets his smooth tongue in his infatuation, but quickly pulls himself together again. "But please, let's use first names. I did so love it when you called me Logan before," he grins cheekily. He leans every so slightly into the threat, taunting the other just a little more. 

Hector feels himself getting a little unsettled by the guy’s bold behaviour. Not afraid of his threat, but even encouraging him. The way he holds his gaze with those dark, intense eyes is pretty unnerving. _When did I know someone with that name? And if so, I should remember this man. He’s a wicked bastard. Just like me. Fuck!_

“ _Mister Delos,”_ he rasps, nose to nose with the other now. “I suggest that you disappear out of my sight _now_ , before I stick _this!”_ and he holds his gun right against Logan’s forehead, “up your ass!” 

Logan really isn't sure if he will be able to get through Hector's revised programming and convince him to do something so out of his character arc. But he's willing to give it his very best shot whilst he's here. Of course he could go back to the control centre, wave his wallet around and demand that they tweak his settings so that he suddenly embraces his new-found sexuality and gives him everything he needs. But what would be the fun in that? 

"Oh come on," he boldly wraps his hand around the gun barrel pressed against his forehead in a rather suggestive manner. "You know deep down you have other desires than blowing people's brains out…" _Does he really not remember at all as I'm playing the scene right back to him?_ His ego feels rather hurt by that, but he reminds himself - as much as he keeps reminding William - that this guy isn't a real human and his memory loss bears no relation to his performance between the bedsheets. "Truly, Hector, how often do you get to release some of that pent up tension up here in the hills, hm?" With his other hand he grabs the guy by his belt and pulls him against him, hissing heatedly, " _You_ told me to come and find you whenever the _Black Panther_ wanted to pounce again. Well here I've brought him right to your lair! 

_Black Panther._ Dim lights and the smell of whiskey flash through Hector’s brain. And a man. _This man._ Naked. Black eyes. Crazy laughter. 

_I don’t do men!_

He moves the barrel of his gun ever so slowly towards the side of Logan’s neck, not sure what to make of this but nonetheless growing to like it immensely. His adrenaline rises as he mirrors the other’s action, grabbing Delos by the belt. As their groins clash he can feel a very prominent bulge press against his cock. “Claim your bounty, you say?” Hector mocks him, with a quick, sudden movement clasping Logan’s arse.

This time Logan groans louder, partly to entice, partly for genuine excitement that he's making some headway here. "Hmmm, or rather claim _your_ bounty," he now makes his move as he slides his hand between them and cups Hector's privates, his eyes as coal black as the panther within now. 

Hector lifts one of his eyebrows, his balls tingling pleasantly at the unexpected but expert grasp. “Are you making _me_ an offer?” He draws the weapon down over Logan’s shirt, lingering where his heart is. “ _Mister Delos?”_ His finger tracing the crack between his trouser covered butt cheeks. 

"Do I see I might have tempted you, to try something different? I know you don't fuck with Armistice; she's like a sister to you." He loosens the cravat around his collar now. "And for someone who _doesn't_ _do men_ , well, I can't say I would be tempted by the likes of the ones you hang out with either, and I'm not even that choosy most of the time." He pops the top button on his shirt whilst the other still holds him at gunpoint. "So then there's the farmers' daughters perhaps, pretty little things that scream rather too loudly when you rape them undoubtedly, but that must get old too…" He pulls at his belt, grinning as he sees the temptation flare in the other man's eyes. "That just leaves Mariposa… Of course, you have quite a thing for darling Maeve, am I right?" he smirks as he opens up his trousers. "But she comes at a high price, oh yes, she's a cunning business woman, our Miss Millay."

“Shut up!” Hector pushes Logan a few steps backwards against the rough, rocky wall of his cave. He’s the one who squeezes the other’s genitals way too tight now. “How do you know all these things about me, motherfucker?” he asks angrily, not admitting that he likes the way the other man is stripping for him. His cock is getting more and more interested by the seductive voice, playing with words. He devours Logan with his eyes, taking over and ripping the expensive shirt apart to place his gun in the middle of the other’s rib cage. He grasps his chin tight with his gloved hand. 

Logan laughs, exhilarated that he's got his man's attention now, how he manhandles him, pains him exactly as he had imagined he would when he had dreamt of this moment. "Fuck me then, bad boy," he his voice croaks roughly, panting in desperate need. "Take my offer, I know you want it now. And hell I fucking want it!"

Hector doesn’t say anything but swiftly turns Logan around so he faces the wall. He yanks off his one glove, tears down both their trousers, all the while holding the gun to the intruder’s head. “You want me to fuck you?” He gives in to the temptation to bite the other’s neck hard just below his hairline. “You want me to shove my cock up your sweet, tight arse, _Logan?!”_ The name jumps into his head again like a sweet candy cane as he spits in his hands to slick up his now hard cock before pushing it between the other man’s arse cheeks, panting with want. 

Logan howls at the pain that shoots through his neck and his sphincter almost simultaneously. His cock lurches up against his abdomen and he braces himself against the rocky wall, his nails digging into the soft stone as he grits his teeth. "Yes! YES!" he cries out, unashamedly. "FUCK!!"

“No need to tie you up this time?” Hector groans as he hears the other beg for it, a flash of bound hands with a belt springing into his head. “You want me to own you?” He pushes against the other’s entrance more forcefully, feeling it give but an inch. “Black panthers mating?” He shoves himself in half way and sees stars, cursing loudly and feeling his whole body get taut at the exquisite torture. 

_He remembers?!_ it echoes excitedly through his mind as Logan cries at the rough intrusion without any real preparation. Well, he'd begged and wished for it for so long, now he'll take it as it's given to him even if the tears spring into his eyes at the stretch. "Yes! Own me! No... need to tie me up," he gasps. "Unless you want to... Fuck, I need you so bad! Fucking love your cock in me! Feed the panther, make him roar, you crazy fucking bastard!!"

Hector grasps both of Logan’s hips now and ploughs his burning cock all the way in. “Holy fuck!” he yells as the scorching heat of Logan’s channel envelops him whole. “You’re a crazy bastard yourself, Delos…” he gasps into the other’s ear, starting to thrust. He doesn’t really remember consciously that he’s fucked this man before but somehow, deep down, his body craves this. A man surrendering to him, out of his own free will. Someone who wants to play with him at his own, high level. Not boring but the most enticing challenge. “I… want this.” 

"Yes, fuck, me too!" Logan shouts out as he pushes back against the wall, feeling that sleek cock bottom out inside of him. "I wanna come like that again," he pants heavily now as his cock leaks onto the sandy floor of the cave. "Like you made me come that night! Noone else… Nothing comes close!" 

Hector presses his gun against Logan’s windpipe, “You wanna come hard?” he feels the man gasp in his grip and he slides his other hand into his hair, holding on tight to pull his head back towards him as he pulls all the way out and drives in hard again. “Wanna blow my load in you, handsome,” he bites down in a harsh kiss onto Logan’s mouth. 

Logan is defenseless against this man's ability to push all of his buttons at once. If Westworld promises to make dreams come true, it sure lives up to that right now. That hand in his hair, holding him brutally in this curved back position, the other holding cold steel against his throat making him gasp for breath as his ass is ripped wide open. He is trembling so much from the heated assault that his legs would buckle if he wasn't being held up so roughly, his mind slightly deprived of oxygen giving him the sensation of being high. His tongue awkwardly seeks Hector's now, loving the unexpected rough assault of his mouth. And with a deep throated moan he splashes his load against the cold rock as his lover thrusts into him again and again.

“You’re a damn hot motherfucker,” Hector breathes against Logan’s mouth as he reluctantly loosens his grasp of his hair just to wrap it around that fine dick, giving his man a hand. He stays in this position, his cock wrapped tightly, every patch of skin stimulated as Logan’s orgasm rips through him. “Love your hole,” he dares to say roughly, pressing down onto that slender throat again as he starts to pump into his man vigorously now. Nothing is holding him back anymore. Even though he’s still holding his gun, he’d be a dead man if an enemy would approach now so much he’s engrossed in his delicious, primal task. 

Logan just about manages to engage his brain enough to work the muscles in his backside, squeezing that hot rod, pulling it in as deep as he can at every thrust. His own dick still throbs in the aftermath of his climax and he grins wickedly as Hector lets go of it and threads his sticky wet hand through his fingers to find grip against the wall. "Give me your load, my wanted man. Pump me full of your lead!"

Hector curses one more time as he’s encouraged like that and then lets it all go, releasing his shot inside the man who had been begging for it. He presses their lower bodies together as hard as he can and leans onto the back of Logan to not lose his balance as his body is wracked with a climax he hadn’t had in years...or ever. “Panther,” he groans, feeling not like himself at all. “Not gonna let you out of my sight again, damn.” 

Logan has lost all ability to speak, just swaying, panting, sweat dripping down his back. He's a fucking multi-milionaire's son standing with his trousers round his ankles in some dusty cave with the cock of one of Westworld's most wanted criminals still buried deep in his ass and he wants to burst into hysteric laughter. Ironically though he is more sober and clean today than he's been for a long while back in the real world. And this man has just given him a high that has long fallen out of his reach no matter how many drugs he pumps into his system these days.

"Thanks," he mutters rather unintelligently. He reaches behind him though he threads his fingers into the other man's thick black hair, his hat having fallen off at some point during their primal mating ritual.

Hector chuckles a little breathlessly as he disentangles himself from his unexpected _guest,_ doing up his trousers and picking up his hat. He checks the pistol in his hand quickly and picks up his rifle from its place by the fire pit. Where Delos came from, there might be more men. _How careless did this encounter make me? “_ Devil," he mutters under his breath as he hastily walks towards the entrance of the cave, taking cover as he peers out. One ear listening to what’s going on behind him. Even though he’s certain that there’s no danger there from the man who just shamelessly seduced him. 

"Well, this was fun," Logan watches the twitchy guy who'd just given him a good time walk off in near silence and resume his story loop. He makes an attempt to piece his shirt back together but then gives up and just pushes it down his trousers, leaving the top open where Hector had ripped off the buttons. "I guess I'll be off now then. Thanks again, handsome, we should do this again some time," he throws Hector his charming smile as he puts his own hat back on.

Hector actually finds himself grinning, his cock still tingling pleasantly spent in his trousers. “I’ll find you,” he nods curtly, putting his finger against the rim of his hat briefly, “ _panther…”_ Then he resumes to peer out, actually wondering now where his companions are. Not admitting to himself that he admires Logan’s ass for as long as he can as he walks away. _Hot motherfucker, that._

Logan feels the other's eyes on him still as he strolls away, not looking back. He smirks from ear to ear as he thinks about his conquest today. _Fuck you're such_ _a hot man and that was some fucking amazing sex, again! I do hope you keep your promise!_ He plucks at his trousers, his well worked arse feeling a little funny, trying to remember where they'd left the horses again. 

+++

“Logan! Where the hell have you been?” William sounds right pissed. “I’ve shot all these assholes,” he sounds rather pleased with himself at least. “But I couldn’t find the snake woman and got worried they got _you!”_

 _Oh he got me good alright,_ Logan wants to say, but holds his tongue. "Good, thought you needed the practice," he winks, putting his arm around his companion and pats him on the chest as he steers him away from the path to the hideaway. "Proud of you, cowboy."

William takes a closer look at his colleague as he praises him so jovially. The normally so sharp looking man looks rather dishevelled. “What happened to you, man?” he pulls at the torn shirt. “I’ve never seen you like _this_ before. Did you find Escaton? Did you have a fight with him?”

"Yeah sure," Logan nods, still grinning as their steeds come into sight. "Don't worry, I took care of him." _Or rather he took care of me…_

“But where is he? Wasn’t all of this about getting that bounty?” Billy looks confused.

Logan laughs, shaking his head as he untethers their horses and hands William the reins to his. "Billy, brother, do I look like I need the money from some silly bounty hunt? He emptied his gun in me," he says wickedly with Billy being clueless about the real meaning of that. "What was I supposed to do? Gave back as good as I got though," he winks at the blond man, pulling himself into the saddle but wincing when he sits down. 

William frowns, “Are you injured? I thought they can’t hurt us? I got hit a few times but nothing serious.” He finds that rather amazing though. 

"They can't kill us," Logan explains again. "Nothing serious, as you say. And nothing I can't handle," he reassures even if he shifts a little in the saddle as they make their way back to Sweetwater. 

“I might get used to this game of yours.”

"Awesome!" Logan genuinely beams at his friend, feeling like today has been a game changer in more ways than one. "I think you might finally be ready for the next level."  



	3. Chapter 3

“What is it that you want, stranger, hm?” Hector holds his pistol against Logan’s temple, pulling him close by his neck tie, annoyed that he had not fled at his warning shot like all the other's inside the Mariposa had. _Is he simple or mute?_

Logan doesn't say anything, just holds the gaze of the bandit, whose men are busy robbing the bank of Sweetwater, with a mixture of excitement and bemusement. The cold steel at his temple sends a pleasant sense of imaginary danger through his brain even though he knows that he cannot truly harm him. He's grateful that this time there is no annoying guest playing the trigger happy hero before he's got his own hands on the man.

As Hector doesn't get an answer he shrugs, puts his gun on the bar and pulls the whiskey bottle close, helping himself to a big swig. Whatever it is, this idiot doesn't seem to pose any threat and it sort of intrigues and amuses Hector. 

When the other still doesn't move away he sighs, but enquiries a little sarcastically, lifting the eyebrow of his scarred eye, "Wanna drink with me on my success then?" He thrusts the bottle against Logan's chest, spilling liquor onto his crisp white shirt.

Logan looks down in surprise and then back at the man who fills all his wet dreams. "Damn right I do," he grins, grabbing hold of the bottle and drinking down a good double shot of the sweet burning liquid. As he hands Hector back the bottle he slowly licks his lips and then with an even slower gesture rubs his thumb across his bottom lip as if to wipe away any spills that are not there.

Hector takes the bottle back, his eyes zooming in on that thumb and the other’s bottom lip. _What the fuck?_ _Is he flirting with me?!_ _Clearly not mute, but he has not yet ruled out the simple. And yet there is something about him…_ He takes another gulp, deciding to put his gun back into its holster for now. “Why is it that you seem familiar?” he asks in a bored voice, watching his men through the dirty window out of the corner of his eye, too lazy to be bothered to help them today. This specimen seems to be far more interesting than the umptiest robbery.

"No idea," Logan shrugs, playing the game this time, wondering if Hector will make the link without his prompting. Of course he should not be able to since his memory will have been wiped again. And yet he clearly thinks he looks familiar… _Curious!_ "You seemed bored and I thought I would keep you company. I'm rather bored myself…"

"I'm not here for your entertainment," Hector snaps. "Unless you are interested in being hunted by the sheriff, who might appear any moment now." He pulls out his knife this time and shoves his hat back with the tip of it, looking the bearded man properly in his face, not only at his mouth. Suddenly a thought of him bound and gagged flits through his mind and he frowns. "Have we been in prison together?"

"Nope," Logan reaches for the bottle again filling his stomach with more of his other favourite pastime. "But I can be here for _your_ entertainment if you fancy it. By the way the sheriff won't come," he grins, knowing the story line all too well now. "Armistice will shoot him before he sets a foot on the veranda." He pulls a silver cigarette case out of his breast pocket and tips one out, then offers the other man one, looking at him questioningly. He doesn't normally smoke much, having quite enough vices already, but it feels part of his character here, since he can't bring anything else into the park. 

Hector takes it with a curt nod, frowning how the stranger can possibly know that his companion will shoot the sheriff in front of the veranda. _Clearly he's crazy,_ he decides. “ My entertainment? All I normally do here is get the safe or a fuck…” He blinks, as he lets Logan light his cigarette. _Is that what he’s offering too?_

Logan grins wickedly, his dark eyes sparkling gleefully. "Is that a proposal?" he leans in, whispering in Hector's ear.

Hector leans back to look the other into his crazy wild eyes again. “Maybe,” he says boldly, taking himself by surprise as he says it. He takes slow drag from the smoke, holding that gaze, feeling the challenge wake his interest. It confuses him; he normally doesn't give men a second glance. Yet this one… 

Logan too is surprised for a moment. The last time they had screwed together Hector had put up a bit of a fight before he had convinced him otherwise. _Did they change his programming? Did they gather from his data that he had had sex with a male guest and decided to optimise his range?_ Well he won't look a gift horse in the mouth. If Hector is up for some romping without too much of an effort on his part he'll gladly take it. "Upstairs?" he motions his chin up to leave little room for interpretation as he blows the smoke slowly into the air. 

“No,” Hector doesn’t trust this man with what he says will happen with the sheriff. He needs to be on his guard and out of here quickly if needs be, not be stuck in a closed room like a sitting duck. “Here,” he stabs the tip of his knife into the polished wood of the counter, leaving the blade to quiver in place, and snuffs out his cigarette under his boot.

Logan coughs on his smoke like a juvenile taking his first drag. "Here?" He looks around the empty saloon since everyone else had either left in a hurry as soon as Hector walked in waving his gun around or had run outside when gunshots were fired at the bank. Still, whilst a little exhibitionism sure stirs his loins, this proposal is quite another level altogether! He laughs though when Hector looks back at him challengingly. "Alright," he nods brazingly, stubbing his smoke out in the glass ashtray on the counter.

As soon as he has agreed to the outrageous suggestion, Hector manhandles him around by his collar, pressing him chest-first onto the counter, empty bottles crashing to the floor. The bandit quickly fumbles open his own belt and fly, makes short work of Logan’s belt by cutting it with the knife, then pushes down his trousers to reveal his firm arse. He whistles appreciatively, giving it a smack with his gloved hand. 

Logan laughs louder. Suddenly memories of their first time in bed together flash before his eyes. "Okay, wanna play rough I see!" he groans as he steadies his palms onto the worktop. But as soon as he tries to push himself up, he feels that gloved hand in his hair pushing his face down onto the cold surface. A pleasant shudder runs through him when Hector hisses for him to shut up. The skin of his backside glows where that hand had smacked him.

"You're gonna just stand there and admire it or what?" he taunts. 

Hector brings down his other hand onto the other nice round globe. “Si,” he says, doing so for a few moments, loving how the red spreads in that smooth skin. “Marvelous,” he admits under his breath, wondering where his sudden interest in this man’s behind had come from. He feels his arousal grow quickly and frees it from its confines, rubbing it against Logan’s thigh, groaning lustfully. 

"Oh damn," Logan huffs, feeling brutally at the man's mercy. Just how, he has learnt, he likes it with Hector. That fine cock leaving a wet trail on his thigh makes him tremble with desire. "In case Armistice misses her target, you wanna get on with it?!!" he urges frustratedly when the other still hasn't made his move.

Hector laughs at that, tightening his grasp in Logan’s hair. "Armistice _never_ misses her target," he growls, positioning himself just right and unceremoniously presses his cock head against the other’s entrance.

Logan yelps and jolts when his plea is answered so briskly. "Fuck!! At least spit on it, you prick!" he complains, squeezing his eyes shut, realising he isn't as experienced with this yet as he likes to think. 

Hector does as he’s told, figuring that that might help him too to make this act feel as comfortable as it had just played out in his mind. He rubs the saliva across that pucker with his cock head and then presses in again, seeing stars as he does so. “Fucking tight arse!” he hisses, kneading it with his gloved hand, holding the man in black down firmly with the other. 

Logan hisses at the sting but pushes back as good as he gets, accommodating that delightful weapon. "Holy fuck YES!" His fingers curl but find no grip on the shiny surface underneath. "Damn that feels good!" he gasps, his own cock lurching up.

Hector groans loudly as he’s pulled into that hot channel. He starts to rock into it instantly, bending down, marveling in the fact that the stranger fits perfectly to his own body size. “Going to fuck you so hard into oblivion,” he hisses into Logan’s ear before biting onto the vein in his neck, wrapping his hand around his throat now, squeezing lightly. 

Logan can only gasp and moan as his arse is pounded into with vigour. Everything this man does to him sends sparks through his body and brain. His mind feels pleasantly cloudy, careless and indulgent whilst his body throbs and burns with arousal. Fucking with Hector is like the best trip he's ever had. It costs a fucking fortune and his body will ache even more afterwards, but this new addiction sure is a thousand times more pleasurable. 

When Hector accidentally drags over his pleasure core an array of colours explodes behind his eyes and he feels semen leak down his thighs in a promise of more to come. 

“You. Are. A. Fucking. Hot. Animal!” Hector pants with each firm stroke, shoving the man onto the counter in his wild ride. “ _Logan.”_ He doesn’t know where the name comes from in his head but it seems to be the fitting one. He releases his neck and fists the other’s hard on, palming his spills into it with his leather glove. He actually regrets that he’s very much on the edge already too. 

_Logan! Did I remind him of my name?_ it vaguely pulses through Logan's mellow thoughts but he is too far gone on his high to care too great a deal about that question. As soon as he feels the cold leather on his dick he feels another wave of hot pleasure shoot through it and he just sways drunkenly, moaning far too loudly as he's banged mercilessly against the countertop, knowing he'll have bruises to show for it tomorrow. 

Hector digs the fingers of his right hand into Logan's hip as he deftly jerks him off with the left, all the while drilling his arse. As those inner muscles contract around his prick he's lost and falls forward onto the other man's back. He curses and moans as a vigorous climax wracks him, setting his whole body afire. His legs barely carry him anymore as he spills his seed inside the wicked stranger. 

Logan trembles as he shoots his main event almost instantly when he feels those hard thrusts turn into uncoordinated jerks accompanied by curses in a foreign language. His cockhead throbs and pulses as he's milked boneless. And at the end of it he lies splayed and done for across the counter, his legs wobbly and his man draped on top of him.

"Up!" Hector grunts as he suddenly spots the sheriff come towards the saloon through the window. "Unless you want to show your inviting backside to everyone in town," he quickly tugs himself away, thinking about a swim in the lake later. 

"I told you," Logan groans as he's abandoned abruptly by that nice cock and pleasant bodily warmth before he can blink," he won't be a problem." He pushes himself up and pulls up his trousers, huffing at his broken belt. "Armistice will kill him. About _now…_ "

On cue a shot rings out and blood droplets splatter across the window pane. The sheriff falls into the dust with a dull thud.

Logan looks at Hector triumphantly, . 

Hector does a double take, "What the hell!?" he mutters and looks at Logan in utter disbelief. "How...why? Are you some kind of shaman who can foresee the future?" he pries his knife free and sheaths it again, feeling a little uneasy. He doesn't fear death but he doesn't like things that cannot be explained rationally. 

Logan drags his fingers through his hair and puts on his hat to try and make himself look a little less like he'd just been buggered over the bar. He grabs his smokes again, casually lighting one as he observes Hector's bewilderment with amusement. He takes another swirl from the whiskey bottle and then presses it against the other's chest, whispering "thanks for the entertainment, honey," in his ear, slapping his backside, before he swaggers towards the door, shifting just a little as he feels Hector's artificial cum trickle down his leg. He tips his hat to Armistice, as they cross on the veranda. 

Armistice looks at him with suspicion, hand still on her revolver, but since he seems to pose no threat and Hector had let him walk away in one piece, she too lets him go, watching him saunter off in the opposite direction to the bank. 

"Who was that?" she frowns at Hector when she finds him standing in the middle of the empty saloon, looking like he's seen a ghost or been in a fight or both.

Hector shakes his head as if he needs to clear off cobwebs he's just walked through. "Entertainment," he mutters, wondering if he should tell Armistice that Logan had foreseen what she had done. "Let's go, get the safe. Nothing else here," he orders, back to his old self, watching Logan disappear from view before he whistles for his horse. 

_Entertainment?_ Armistice senses that there is something off about this situation and about the man she's just let walk free. But they don't have time to debate that right now and so she rushes up the wooden stairs to tie the net around the safe as they'd agreed, giving Hector the thumbs up when it's secured. When the safe crashes through the banister as Hector whistles a different sound and his horse bolts, she agily jumps down, her boss catching her before they both run outside. They shoot their way to her own horse and there Hector mounts the steed effortlessly and pulls her up behind him. A moment later they are galloping towards the edge of town to meet the rest of the gang back at the agreed rendezvous.

Just as they're about to leave Sweetwater, Hector catches a glimpse of a man dressed in a fine black suit tipping his hat at him. He finds himself smile uncharacteristically, giving back a brief nod in acknowledgement as the wind rushes past his face. He smirks, thinking back to their intimate encounter from earlier. _Logan._

As they leave Sweetwater behind in the dust, he keeps wondering how he knows the man's name when at the same time he doesn't think he actually knows him. It's like his most private dreams are haunting him into the daytime. And there's the matter of course how that man knew what was about to happen with Armistice and the sheriff. It feels like something has shifted seismically in his world and it's both unnerving and exhilarating. 

_At least I now have another reason to go back to Sweetwater,_ he muses, feeling a thrill of excitement tingle in his groin at the thought of meeting that irritatingly handsome man again. He wonders briefly what Maeve would say to that but decides that is really none of her business. It's not like they are lovers. And neither is this man! Yet still, having a choice of the both of them... Hector feels his smirk bloom into a wicked grin. 

_Goals..._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cheers!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132497) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita)




End file.
